Garlin Murl Conner
Garlin Murl Conner (June 2, 1919 – November 5, 1998) was a United States Army technical sergeant and first lieutenant in the Second World War. He was awarded the Distinguished Service Cross, four Silver Stars, and the French Croix de guerre for his heroic actions in Italy and France during the war. During his campaigns, he was wounded three times. An attempt to upgrade Conner's Distinguished Service Cross to the Medal of Honor, the United States military's highest decoration for valor, was advanced during 2017. On 29 March 2018, the White House announced President Trump would award the Medal of Honor to Garlin Murl Conner in a ceremony at the White House. On 26 June 2018, the president presented the medal to Pauline Conner, his widow. Conner was born on June 2, 1919 in Aaron, Kentucky. He was the third child of eleven brothers and sisters. He and four of his brothers served during World War II. He stood at 5 ft 6 in. Conner was a selectee for the military and entered the U.S. Army on March 1, 1941 in Louisville, Kentucky. He completed his basic training at Fort Lewis, Washington where he became a member of K Company, 3rd Battalion, 7th Infantry Regiment, 3rd Infantry Division. After training with his division at Fort Lewis, he was sent with the 3rd Infantry Division division to Camp Ord, California and Fort Pickett, Virginia for further combat training. On October 23, 1942, Conner and his division departed the United States from Norfolk, Virginia to fight in the European-African-Middle Eastern theater of operations arriving on November 8 for the invasion of French North Africa. He participated in four amphibious assault landings and eight campaigns including the Anzio Campaign in Italy during which he earned his second Silver Star (Bronze Oak Leaf Cluster). He was promoted to technical sergeant on 13 January 1944. He was discharged on June 27, 1944, and commissioned a second lieutenant on June 28, 1944. On December 29, 1944, he was promoted to 1st lieutenant. Conner was awarded four Silver Stars for gallantry in action: in October 1943, January 30, 1944, September 11, 1944, and February 3, 1945. He was also awarded the Bronze Star Medal, and three Purple Hearts for being wounded in action on March 6, 1944, in August, and in September 1944. He was presented the Distinguished Service Cross from Lieutenant General Alexander Patch, the Commander of the Seventh Army, for extraordinary heroism during a German counterattack with six tanks and 600 infantrymen on January 24, 1945, near Houssen, France. Recently returned to his unit from the hospital, intelligence staff officer Lt. Conner volunteered to go forward to direct artillery fire against the German counterattack. The enemy got so close that Lt. Conner had to call artillery fire directly on his own position, leading to the death of more than 50 Germans and stopping the assault. In March 1945, Conner was sent back to the U.S. and was honorably discharged on June 22, 1945. Conner married Lyda Pauline Wells on July 9, 1945. After the war, the Conners lived in Albany, Kentucky. They had one son, Paul, one grandson, and three granddaughters. Conner was in the farming business, working his farm in Albany where he was president of the Clinton County Farm Bureau for seventeen years. He was active in various veterans organizations including the Paralyzed Veterans of America. He was handicapped from his war wounds and from heart surgery in 1979. Conner died in 1998, and was buried in Memorial Hill Cemetery in Albany. In 2012, the U.S. Army honored Conner by designating a portion of a new maintenance facility at Fort Benning, Georgia as Conner Hall. Category:Notable People Category:Military Leaders Category:Medal of Honor Recipients Category:Aaron Births Category:Clinton County Births Category:Albany Deaths Category:Clinton County Deaths Category:1919 Births Category:1910s Births Category:1998 Deaths Category:1990s Deaths Category:World War II